I REALLY Don't Wanna be a Girl! Part Two
by SilverSickle
Summary: With Seto Kaiba no longer in danger of turning back into a girl. What happens when the girl of his dreams is gone? And what's up with Joey... Completed
1. Chapter One

Mokuba and Noah Kaiba looked up from their game of chess, to see Seto walk in. He was in his usual foul mood, rosy lips set in a thin line.  
  
"Afternoon nii-san" Mokuba muttered watching the move Noah made and frowned.  
  
"Checkmate!" he squealed  
  
Noah sighed, "That's the third game you won already."  
  
"Please I have a headache" Kaiba snapped, rubbing his temple. Mokuba flushed and mumbled something to Noah.  
  
Kaiba opened the newspaper and then with a growl threw it across the room. Mokuba and Noah exchanged glances, as one of them lithely got up and picked up the newspaper. Noah burst into insane laughter the moment he read the offending article.  
  
"Oh get over her Seto! It's been three months already! She's going to marry your second arch rival and bear his children!"  
  
Kaiba cast an icy glare at Noah who kept on giggling. Mokuba looked white, even though Seto had returned to being... normal. Everything had, there was something different about his brother now. So different it was disturbing.  
  
"Nii-san, I received the phone-call today about filling the position for the photographer for the family portraits... You may find her to be adequate enough." Mokuba voice went low...  
  
Please don't ask me who she is  
  
Eyes shut tightly, and when no voice came except for a 'hm' as Kaiba's mind became absorbed in his work. Mokuba relaxed, noticing the familiar glint of the rod close to Seto's hand. The Rod lay on the desk and till this day Mokuba wondered how Pegasus had gotten that from Malik...  
  
What had happened between Suu and Pegasus? Was she really that special?  
  
"Tomorrow morning early we are all going to sit for them, okay? I left the address in your laptop."  
  
Kaiba nodded softly and then that was it, Noah forced Mokuba into another game. And that's how it continued until Kaiba left the office... Bound for somewhere, far from Kaiba Corp...  
  
Seto Kaiba stood in the middle of the largest park in Domino City, standing beneath the Sakura trees. He had no idea why the hell he had come here... But his feet had taken him here, there had always been something about Nature that comforted him... Knowing it still existed.  
  
But he hated the sea, and his brothers loved it. After portraits they were going to the beach. One of his own private ones littered with shells and white sand. He owed it to those two, to give them a vacation.  
  
They suffered greatly because of him and he knew that... Sighing ever so softly, and inhaling the last scent of the Sakura trees. He walked out of the park, and bound for home...  
  
Mokuba and Noah were enjoying themselves insanely in front of the camera, this studio was bustling with people. Running here and there, talking, shouting gesturing wildly. He liked it, it reminded him of the office.  
  
It was his turn, he then stood there with Mokuba, looking dourly into the lenses. Noah poked him in the side and the shutter flashed. Kaiba picked up his little brother and laughed. Ruffling his pale hair, the shutter clicked again catching a smiling face. Mokuba was laughing at the look on Noah's face. And the ice broke, everyone loosened up and everything became natural and fun.  
  
The face behind that camera though, knew that someone wouldn't be happy if she knew that these three were here....  
  
"SUSAN!" the photographer called, Seto looked up away from the small set to see from the other side of the loft a tall form approach. Dressed in one of those dresses that had gone out of style a hundred years ago.  
  
The tall woman paused a few feet away; her hand came to her mouth.  
  
"Seto Kaiba?" she whispered, three months had changed her greatly. She looked like someone else, her hair had grown longer. Now pulled back into a small bun, she wore a light bit of makeup and lost even more weight.  
  
"Suu Kushimara?" Seto's eyes were wide. She curtseyed lightly and Kaiba was stunned. As she walked over to him, her black dress, and the ring...  
  
A ten carat yellow diamond set around a ring of white diamonds...  
  
"You're engaged?!" Suu smiled a little  
  
"Yes, I shall be Susan Crawford very soon." She replied easily monotone. Mokuba looked at her as if he were afraid of her.  
  
Tipping her head to one side she looked at the other two Kaiba's and smiled. The smile seemed to be a little strained though.  
  
"You were wrong," he whispered  
  
"I was, yes"  
  
"So what you said is happening right?"  
  
"Yes, I am turning into another person. The person that I should have been."  
  
"Should have?" Mokuba's voice cried  
  
She walked up to Seto, very close to him. There was a pain in her eyes as she played with the tip of his collar. Seto was stunned; no words could form in his mind. None could leave his mouth.  
  
"Susan is your name now..." he reached up and touched her cheek, ever so lightly. She was still cool as always. The lingering smell of the same perfume around her,  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this is Destiny"  
  
"Why don't you fight it?!" he muttered softly  
  
"Because that is what I have done for so many years. I cannot continue to do it, I no longer have the strength."  
  
Seto's fist clenched as he opened his mouth about dueling that idiot when a finger came to his lips.  
  
"Don't Duel him again, he has his Item. And even with Seth taking over your body, there is no way to stop the invading process of the Eye."  
  
"W-who are you?!" Seto whispered knowing now that she had /really/ read his mind.  
  
"There is one thing that you can do for me. One thing that I ask of you... You do not have to do it, but... That Item has one property that no other has other then the Puzzle. Bring back Cecilia Pegasus's both body and soul. And then everyone will be happy."  
  
Seto's took a gasp of air "W-what?"  
  
"I know that there is no way to make everyone happy, but if you did..." she trailed off and looked to his collar once again. Fingering the expensive fabric between her fingers.  
  
"Seto, there is another path that you can take. One that might have happened if I had not come."  
  
Seto's lips moved soundlessly, as his fingertips tipped up her chin "You would have fallen in love with Tea Gardener, instead of me. You would have been happy, but then in the far future Destiny would deal you a cruel hand, and..." again her voice faltered.  
  
"Tell me!" he cried  
  
"You would have lost the person that had always been dear to you before your heart became warm again."  
  
Kaiba's grip on her flesh tightened momentarily as images of Mokuba flitted through his mind.  
  
"He would have died?!" Kaiba's voice was hoarse, his cheeks a little white. Suu nodded,  
  
"You can ask Seth if you want, he knows the path of Destiny. All the spirits within the Items know the fate of their hosts. I must go..."  
  
As if on queue a tall form was suddenly beside them, it was Kimo breaking them apart. She waved softly before Kimo led her away from the set, Kaiba stood there still and barely breathing.  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and whispered "But she does know that I still love her? Please Ra let she know so..." 


	2. Chapter Two

AN: I'm sorry for the angst, but this is a sequel after all! It's going to get funny real soon! I promise!

Since FF has been evil and taken out stars:

0000-means thoughts

Kaiba Corp grew busy at the time of this year right before the Sakura Blossom Festival celebrated all over Domino City. And there were enough pensions and vacations day notices that were making his head spilt. Everything had gone back to normal, except there was a hole...  
  
A hole that could not be filled by any other besides the person that he loved... And that person was...  
  
His head lolled to one side just as the clock began to chime twelve in the morning.  
  
"Seto-kun my darling where are you?" the voice came to his ears, slowly his eyes opened. He was resting in an Egyptian bed, covered by a pale linen canopy. No longer dressed in his normal clothes, but the clothes of the High Priest. Sitting up, the crown felt heavy on his head.  
  
And he rubbed his eyes, flooding his legs up to him in the silky sheets.  
  
"Seth, why did bring me here, I thought I told you I did not want to speak to you." He said icily, opening a single eye and his breath was taken away. Through the curtains he saw Seth, but he was dressed from head to foot in gold. His cape, crown, linen garb and all. The jewelry was excessive and blinding even in the warm light, eyes heavily done with dark kohl.  
  
"Jealous?" Seth purred leaning his cheek against the Rod and sighing.  
  
"No!" Seto pouted and closed his eyes.  
  
"I know you hate to admit you like me Seto-kun"  
  
"Why don't you shut up?"  
  
There was a deep chuckle very close to him. Seto jumped as a hand came on his shoulder,  
  
"H-how did you?"  
  
"Get here so quickly? It's magic my dear." Seth whispered softly, Seto unnerved tried to move away and nearly fell off the bed.  
  
A delicate hand caught his shoulder before he tumbled onto the granite floor, pulling his back up.  
  
"I did not bring you here"  
  
"You're a liar!"  
  
Seth shook his head; the golden beads clinking, "You brought yourself here"  
  
Seto grew indignant "I did no such thing!"  
  
Seth laughed, patting his head.  
  
"Alright Seto, you did no such thing."  
  
"Don't patronize me! I am the most powerful man---" a fingertip was pressed to his lips.  
  
Seth suddenly looked worried, his brow wrinkling in sorrow. "Oh Seto"  
  
Seth slipped from the bed easily and told with his back to Seto for a long time.  
  
"I think you didn't learn your lesson just yet."  
  
Seth said turning with an almost predatory like smile, on his lips.  
  
"Maybe you deserve to be punished again."  
  
And then Seto was thrown violently back into the real world, he sat in his chair. His delicate forehead beaded with sweat, his chest heaving for the air that seemed to cold for his lungs.  
  
Kaiba sat there sometime later watching the mail sign dance across his screen. He didn't want to check it actually he didn't want to do anything. For once in a very long time he realized that he had not been dueling for almost a year now. Kaiba Corp was sucking the very life out of him... And she was killing him, he shut his eyes...  
  
Why had he ever had to meet her? He clenched his fist; he hated Pegasus now more then ever....  
  
Damn him ever turning into a girl, if he had not...  
  
"SETO!" Noah came bursting into the room, one of the workers carrying the limp body of Mokuba Kaiba in his arms. The man walked over and Seto laid the body of his brother on his large desk. Cold fingers touching an equally cold body, a strong steady pulse beat there. Seto's eyes were wide as his fingertips frantically touched his brother's fine cheekbones and face.  
  
"WHAT HAPPENED!" he cried turning icy cold eyes to his half brother whose eyes were gathering with warm tears.  
  
"We were playing and... He just fell over like that, his face was white and..." Noah trailed off and Mokuba moaned slightly his eyes opening slowly to the white ceiling...  
  
He looked around gray-blues taking in the surroundings of the strangely modern office he was resting on something smooth. Sitting up the world spun as the blood rushed to his head.  
  
A pair of beautiful blue eyes stared intensely into his own. He felt himself blushing lightly, the boy that possessed such passionate eyes was no older then sixteen or seventeen. His body was painfully thin, and his clothes seemed tailor made...  
  
"Hello" Mokuba smiled waving a hand at the tall teenager,  
  
"Mokuba are you alright?" Kaiba grasped his hands and Mokuba gasped, his voice was so deep and sweet. Like a spell had been woven around his mind, turning his limbs to mush.  
  
"W-what?" Mokuba blinked a few times in a pathetic way to stay focused, his heart was thudding unnaturally fast in his chest. And he now wondered if his face resembled a red cherry.  
  
"Mokuba" Kaiba's eyes were laced with concerned as a hand came to Mokuba's forehead.  
  
"Who are you?" Mokuba muttered softly, the hand fell away as Kaiba's eyes widened. He turned toward a shorter boy with pale green hair, who looked just as stunned.  
  
"Did I say something bad?" Mokuba asked innocently.  
  
"Do you know who you are?" Kaiba said almost frantically and then added "do you know who I am?"  
  
Mokuba shook his head "I just know that my name is Mokuba and... that I have two brothers."  
  
Kaiba looked like he was about to throw himself off a building, and then took a deep breath.  
  
"I am your brother and so is Noah." Kaiba pointed to the little boy that was standing next to him. Mokuba knew that he looked nothing like them, his hair was very dark... And his eyes were not the same beautiful color...  
  
Mokuba shook his head "You're wrong, I look nothing like you. Or him" he said. Seto listened to these words as if from far away.  
  
"Oh Seto-kun, my little dense headed host. How you dare not grow in line with the Rod's wishes, it turned you once into a girl. And now it has turned your brother into a stranger."  
  
Seto swirled to the man in his head, to see that Seth was now crowned with Lotus flowers. As if he had just come from some great party...  
  
"I never asked for it!"  
  
"Asked for what?" he posed his question with another.  
  
"The damn rod! FOR YOU!"  
  
"But you're stuck with me... I like you now too much to pack up and leave Seto-kun." Seth said coming very close to him, and brushing the hair away from his eyes. He then pinched his cheeks a few times, giggling happily. Kaiba stood there and took it, though he was getting angry.  
  
Seth knew this and went right on being his annoying self. Seto was muttering curses and then wildly batted his hands away.  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he cried, and was stunned then by the soft voice.  
  
"But you want her to touch you. You want to touch her, where are all these desires going you wonder? Who gives you these wants? Not wants, /needs/..."  
  
"I do, my innocent Seto-kun" Seth whispered in his ear.  
  
"But now they mean nothing" Seto replied easily.  
  
Seth smiled "That's true, but then you are after all the Greatest Leader of the most successful company in the whole world. There is nothing that you cannot do. This is your final test and now it is no longer any fun...."  
  
Seth paused for a moment to look at Seto for a long time "If you do not learn from this mistake and accept your destiny... Then he will die..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Someone was kissing him, quite deeply too. The person smelt like cologne and... The face came into focus...  
  
And it was... Seto Kaiba  
  
"WHAT THE ----ING HELL!" Joey Wheeler screamed at the top of his lungs. Except his lungs weren't as big as they once were, nor was his voice quite so annoying... It had turned kind of silkily and smooth. He sat bolt upright in bed, and felt them bounce, he touched his chest.  
  
And wept, they were HUGE like melons... Kaiba's wasn't nearly this big though, Kaiba was cute as a....  
  
0000SHUT UP JOEY! DON'T THINK ANYMORE!0000  
  
"OH MY GOD!" he screamed, burying his head into the covers. Feeling his girly cheeks flushing... That dream it was impossible... It BURNED!!!!!!!!!! HE HAD BEEN THROWN INTO HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey Wheeler slapped his cheeks, and then sat there taking deep breaths. He was a girl, just like Kaiba had been and if Kaiba was now back to being a boy then...  
  
He promptly puked up on the floor, then wiping his mouth...  
  
There was only one person to go to...  
  
----------  
  
It was around two in the morning when Kaiba heard a loud screaming coming from somewhere outside his brother's room. He had slept near Mokuba's bedside, holding his hand the whole time.  
  
One of the servants came in, lightly sweating.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba there is a young woman to see you, she says her name is Joey Wheeler but..."  
  
Kaiba went pale, very, very pale. A little voice was laughing insanely in his head... His fist clenched, terror filling him... Two things that he was going to do, kill Seth and then murder Joey.  
  
0000Oh for the love of God, that mutt better not be a girl!0000  
  
"I'll meet him in the sitting room" Kaiba said groggily and sat up from his comfortable nest on the floor. Shouldering on his robe, and slipping into his slippers he followed the servant down the hall and into the darkness of the mansion....


	3. Chapter Three

You can curse my evil computer for not letting me update. Sorry it took so long!  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
The moment the door opened someone fell into his arms kicking and screaming, muttering all the curses in both Japanese and English... Kaiba pulled the person away to arms length and then went green...  
  
It was Joey Wheeler...  
  
"What do you want mutt" Kaiba lightly pushed away the girl with long blonde hair and into the couch. Joey was a real girl, weighting probably closer to his weight and...  
  
His eyes widened for a long moment and then he looked away.  
  
"TURN ME BACK INTO A BOY YOU ----ING JERK!"  
  
And Kaiba began to laugh, really laugh. So to the point that he turned red, it was perfect punishment for the mutt. A huge chest that just kept bouncing, the girly voice. Joey even sat like a boy and hearing something so foul coming from such a little mouth. Was just too good.  
  
Kaiba stifled his laughter and looked down; Joey had sprung up like a cork and was ready to punch him in the eye. He easily caught the balled up fist and looked smugly into deep brown eyes that were welling with tears.  
  
For some reason all the noise of Joey's cursing was fading out and...  
  
Seth emerged his smile about tripled in size, his eyes dull yet shimmering with mischief. Kaiba would surely kill him....  
  
"Joseph" Kaiba's voice was now soft, it made Joey go suddenly silent, and his whole body froze up. What was up with the look in Kaiba's eyes, just like the night at the party... And why did Kaiba's smell so good, had what he dreamt really true...  
  
Joey felt his cheeks reddening; just a faint blush was visible on his pretty cheeks. He looked down to the hand that had trapped his fist. It slipped away only to catch his chin, and force him to look up.  
  
"W-what are you doing to me?" Joey asked slowly, wanting to gaze into that eyes that had always been so intense...  
  
"You turn out prettier as a girl Joseph; I see where your sister gets her pleasant looks."  
  
Joey went a deeper red, his heart was pounding so fast and Kaiba's skin was so soft, warm. Inviting... Now he knew why all the women in the whole of the world wanted to marry him.  
  
"Who are you going to marry Kaiba?" he asked then, as Kaiba began to smile wider.  
  
"Who do you want me to marry Joseph?" he cooed softly, all Joey saw was his lovely lips and...  
  
The door opened, Joey swirled around his soft face caught in surprise as his sister and Tea Gardener appeared at the door. Seto then let go of his chin and stood apart, bowing deeply to Tea Gardener.  
  
"My Lady"  
  
Tea blinked a few times and Seto straightened  
  
"I didn't think I would meet the one who loves the Pharaoh so soon."  
  
Tea gasped and went red "What are you talking about?!" she demanded, Seto just continued to smile in that almost predatory like way.  
  
"You are here to take Joseph home yes? Well then go ahead I can't help him, but let me suggest a name while he's a girl. I think Jenny would be most appropriate."  
  
Joey nearly tackled him as Tea dragged him out of the room and shut the door leaving only Seto and Serenity together...  
  
"I thank you, Mr. Kaiba for calming my brother down at least a little bit." She bowed then, Seth smiled.  
  
"Of course, have a good evening dear." He said as the door opened for her and she was gone.  
  
It was only then that Seth released hold of his dear hosts body, and Kaiba feel back into sleep on one of the expensive couches... 


	4. Chapter Four

AN: Angst! I am sorry for the angst! If anyone has suggestions about what to do with Joey and Mokuba don't hesitate to write about it! Thanks to my small amount of readers for reviewing. The funny stuff begins again soon!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Mokuba Kaiba couldn't sleep, he drifted into the sitting room where his 'brother' slept. Serenely Kaiba's thin form was curled into a semi ball on the leather couch. A soft half smile playing across his perfect features.  
  
Mokuba's heart was thumping faster in his chest... He couldn't be brother's with this teenager, they looked and sounded nothing alike. Soundlessly he walked up to the couch and climbed over Kaiba's sleeping form, snuggling into the small niche near the slight curve of his brother's hip. And then leaning his head against the softly rising and falling chest, found that he could finally fall asleep.  
  
The sunlight, or it was maybe the presence of someone else wedged near him woke Kaiba early in the morning. As soon as his eyes cleared he saw his brother, sleeping contentedly against his chest, his gaze suddenly softened. As a voice entered his head, he was then swept away...  
  
"THE HELL!!! WHY WAIT TILL MORNING TO TALK TO ME!" Seto screamed.  
  
Seth laughed warmly walking over and placing a kiss on his forehead, Kaiba went pale and still. Seth only laughed harder  
  
"You are so cute when you are angry Seto-kun"  
  
"Oh shut UP! What the hell did you do to Joey! He's got..."  
  
"Breasts, big melon sized breasts?" Seth added as Seto began to randomly twitch. Seth loved this, watching Seto squirm.  
  
"You have a new girlfriend now" he added causally and wasn't surprised when two vice like hands closed over his windpipe and began to squeeze.  
  
With a touch of power he loosened Seto's hands, and caught his wrists, making the teenager immediately sleepy.  
  
"What are you going to do my dear Seto-kun?" the yami whispered fiendishly as Seto struggled with the sensation to sleep.  
  
"Go back to the present and try to right what you have wronged." He then added something a moment later...  
  
"But I didn't do anything, I still love her..." Seto muttered sleepily.  
  
Seth smiled "That doesn't mean anything, I thought you protected your investments. If you loved her that much wouldn't you be trying to stop her engagement?"  
  
Seto closed his eyes "You really have to shut u..p..." And with that last word Seto Kaiba faded from the yami's dimension and back into the real world.  
  
00000  
  
Joey Wheeler was now very much a girl, in both body and mind. Tea and Serenity had gotten a hold of him and now that August was starting so was the casting for the Halloween play in October. Today they all would go back to school for the first time in a few months.  
  
Kaiba donned his uniform that morning with his insides crawling at least he was a girl during the ending of school/ beginning of summer vacation, what was going to happen now that Wheeler was a girl and school rehearsal was starting? He was terrified of the moment that he would walk into his old sophomore class and they would read the names off of the actors in the play. All the money in his company could not have gotten him off that list, damned principal, though before turning into a woman he had tired to get her fired but with no luck.  
  
His fists clenched, as someone tugged on his clothes. He looked down and felt pain shoot him.  
  
"Mokuba is there something wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to go Seto, I won't know anyone. Please don't let me go..."  
  
Kaiba sighed touching his brother's shoulders gently the ache in his heart intensifying "I'm sorry I can't help you, I can't bring your memory back. Mokuba please I can't lock you away in the house..."  
  
Mokuba face was red like a cherry and he was blushing. "Seto I don't want to go anywhere without you, because I...."  
  
Seto waited for him to finish "I like you a lot, but not in the way you think, another way. A dark way..." Mokuba whispered his eyes filling with tears.  
  
Kaiba gasped, shock numbing his brain for a long moment... Had his brother... He steeled himself. Impossible...  
  
He removed his hands from his brother's shoulders and clenched his fists; gently he spoke so not to frighten him. Though his stomach was now turning with revulsion, he smiled a little.  
  
"You can stay home if you want little brother" Seto whispered placing an elegant hand on his head. Mokuba continued to weep.  
  
"No more tears, smile for me." Kaiba whispered, wiping the tears away from his siblings face. Mokuba began to smile a little, and then giggled.  
  
"There now, I can hire a tutor. An in hone teacher till you get your memory back... Okay, don't worry when I come home I'll take you out for ice cream?"  
  
Mokuba nodded and then threw his arms around his nii-san's neck.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Kaiba encircled his brother's waist carefully and then pulled him away. The turmoil in his soul revealed through his beautiful eyes.  
  
"I have to go now, but remember my promise if I forget."  
  
00000  
  
"THE HELL!" Kaiba kicked the tire, his cell phone was dead. The driver had a heart attack, and he was a mile away from the school.  
  
He watched as the ambulance faded into the sunset, that 911 call was what did his cell in... Seto was going to put this company out of business for sure!  
  
Deciding that this REALLY wasn't his day, he made his way through the busy streets of Domino City as quickly as possible. Hopefully no one would look too hard at the tall thin teenager in a normal high school uniform...  
  
"Oh yes they would" he looked up to see that someone walked swiftly beside him. And he paled. He had a suspicious feeling that she could read his mind.  
  
"Suu?"  
  
"Hello Seto" she smiled warmly carrying a large suitcase and a large pack on her shoulder. Her dress was ankle length and as always black, even with the heat her sleeves were still long. And that damn ring sparkled annoyingly in the light.  
  
"You shouldn't think like that, if you were more of a man this would be your ring instead of Mr. Pegasus's." She said calmly.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and stopped her in the street "Are you blaming me for your engagement?" he growled.  
  
"Blaming no, but I agree with your yami when he says if you loved me so much why haven't you done anything to stop it?" her monotone, ever so dour face looked into his.  
  
He looked away, wondering why had he not gone after her? This ache in his heart even before his brother had lost his memory had only grown... But why, had he taken no action?  
  
"I don't know" he whispered a little defeated. She tipped his chin up  
  
"I know more has happened since I left, Joseph has turned into a girl. And the Prince, your brother has lost his memory. I now think that he is in love with you, and has told you hasn't he?" she whispered, caressing his cheek. Brushing away the tear that fell down.  
  
"Yes" he replied softly, watching the sadness in her deep brown eyes. They stared for a long moment when Suu kissed his cheek.  
  
"I---I" he hesitated  
  
"Are you asking for my help?" she asked  
  
"No! I'm sick of relying on people! I am not weak, why.... Can't I seem to get it together, to go back to who I was before I turned into a girl. And that damned Seth, he is the one that is causing this..."  
  
Suu laughed then "Seto don't worry, if you believe in this, everything will be fine." She said pressing a hand to his heart.  
  
"Belief, in my heart?" he said  
  
"Yes, your belief is your power..." She said as her smiling grew wider.  
  
They began to walk again and Seto wondered why she was following him  
  
"Are you going in the same direction?" he asked  
  
"Yes to your school"  
  
His brow rose "Why?"  
  
"To participate in the play"  
  
"WHAT! NOOOOO!" he cried  
  
Suu gave a most evil laugh.  
  
"I am sewing all the lead costumes."  
  
Seto's brow twitched feeling like hitting her with something heavy. Like a mallet or frying pan.  
  
"Is there anything you can't do?"  
  
Suu nodded happily "I can't ever be happy, get married, or love anyone with no strings attached." She replied pleasantly.  
  
Seto then finally shut his mouth as Domino High School came into sight... 


	5. Chapter Five

As he walked up the stairs Suu quite ahead of him, he was muttering in his head. Actually it was about nothing foul. It was a prayer (does Seto even pray?) to Kami so that he would not be any main part in the play.  
  
Suu was humming another strange song, as Kaiba caught up with her "So have you and Pegasus set the wedding date?" he asked a little rudely.  
  
"Yes, it will be on my birthday. Like my last wedding was." She said calmly, as Kaiba's eyes widened.  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"Yes, Shuichi and I were to be married the day he killed my brother. But then I guess an arranged marriage from birth could never turn out to be the fairy tale it was meant to be."  
  
Her smile then was tainted with just a twinge of bitterness as Seto stopped her in the hallway one classroom away from grade eleven's homeroom.  
  
"Tell me what happened"  
  
She looked at him for a long time and then giggled "I see you are learning to protect your investments Seto."  
  
Seto clenched his fist "Cut it out! Just tell me!" he cried like a spoiled child. She reached up and touched his cheek.  
  
"On the day of my wedding, I was walking down the aisle in a beautiful church filled with white orange blossoms. And my brother was there, Shuichi's best man at the altar... Not but ten feet from where I was. And then Shuichi pulled out a gun and shot my brother in the head. He embraced Saburo as he died, with that same sick smile I will never rid myself of..."  
  
She paused for another moment "The Church went into bedlam, as Shuichi walked up to me and whispered in my ear 'Aishiteru.' Before he ripped my dress to pieces and knocked me out cold... After abusing me, he left me in the Church... So that is why I wear my dark stockings and long dresses, the scars I carry from that day are to terrible to look at."  
  
Seto's eyes were wide, as her own tears were trailing down her face. Just as the door to the eleventh grade homeroom opened.  
  
Mr. Teradi, looked panicked "Are you here Seto Kaiba!!! What are you doing fraternizing with the young women...." He trailed off as Suu stepped from the shadows.  
  
She laughed when Teradi went red "I'm sorry Miss" he bowed a little.  
  
"It's fine really, now lets get in before something bad happens" she said happily and walked into the homeroom Seto trailing behind wondering how she had managed to pull of looking fine after all those tears...  
  
0000  
  
They had to wait for two other people; by the time Seto had made his way into the classroom. Suu had gone to the corner with Mr. Teradi and the drama teacher Mr. Gaston, showing them the various styles of the lead costumes. Mr. Gaston spoke rapidly in English, and seemed very pleased. Suu just pasted her face with a pleasant smile, their eyes caught and Seto looked away.  
  
He had forgotten that he was staring... But he couldn't help it, he liked her a lot. He was lying he loved her. Only after a month of knowing her...  
  
Two people walked in, one Seto recognized which was Serenity Wheeler and the other... He paled and then rapidly turned green,  
  
A tall girl almost as tall as Suu stood at the door, she was dressed in a short yellow checkered dress with white sandals. Her hair was long and blonde, that drifted maybe past her ankles, he couldn't tell since some had been pinned up with white chopsticks.  
  
But those eyes, those were the eyes of Joey Wheeler, whose ears had been pierced with yellow hoop earrings, and bedecked with all sorts of jewelry. He even wore makeup...  
  
Come to think of it Seto had not gotten the chance to bite off Seth's arm for signing his death wish.  
  
"Students this is Jenny Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler's older sister. She lived in England for a time and now she moved here to live with her sister. Joey Wheeler has unfortunately gone to stay with his Aunts in France, and may not return to the school."  
  
Little groans and a scatter of whoops went through the eleventh grade homeroom as; 'Jenny' caught sight of Seto. And swiftly ran over to him, Seto took a step back and she took a step forward.  
  
"Have we met somewhere before?" she said softly a red flush overcoming her cheeks. Seto made a noise and began to sweat it was too terrible to imagine, a boy wearing perfume. God help he had not even wore fragrances when he was a woman.  
  
"You mean you don't know me?" he asked a little coolly, she shook her golden head and Seto swallowed the bile that rose in his throat.  
  
"Then no we haven't met before Miss. Wheeler" Seto said coldly, she gasped and looked wounded. He nearly groaned in disgust, women...  
  
With their annoying bras, and their short skirts. With those soft little feelings that could always get hurt... He massaged his temple lightly, thinking that Suu was nothing like other women, that was why he liked her so much.  
  
"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." The words came out sort of choppy but the blonde immediately brightened and nodded.  
  
"Oh Mr. Kaiba your just a big softie under all that!" she cried lightly whacking his shoulder. As Mr. Gaston rapped his pencil on the podium. 32 pairs of eyes turned to the tall, thin balding man in his forties.  
  
As Mr. Teradi pulled down the piece of paper that was hiding another piece, covered with ladders.  
  
"As you can see the characters in the play will be chosen by a game of ladders, seven of you up at a time please."  
  
Seto groaned as seven people were randomly given markers, and he sat down to wait his turn. For once in his life he wasn't pushing to get ahead for this project...  
  
Someone took a seat next to him it was 'Jenny' and she was staring... These were one of the rare times he wished that little shrimp of a boy Yugi was around and his stupid bunch of friends... Seeing that they were already at the board, he nearly wept and muttered painfully.  
  
"It burns!" 


	6. Chapter Six

About twenty minutes later, the whole stupid game thing was finished and both teachers walked back into the room. Seto sat back in the chair with his heart pounding, he was praying, yes.. Which was still a shock since he really didn't believe in the existence of God nor could he say that there wasn't really one either...  
  
He thought those people we called agnostics...  
  
"Class the two main parts have been decided..." Teradi said with a big smile,  
  
"Well look at that!" Gaston cried and then announced  
  
"There is a tie for the lead role of the prince, a decision must be made between the two of them. Either it will be Jenny or Yugi... And the Princess shall be Kaiba..."  
  
The room went dead silent as all eyes turned to Seto Kaiba, and from the front of the room Suu was holding back her laughter. Her cheeks absolutely red...  
  
He was going to make her pay damnit... PAY!  
  
000  
  
"Did you rig the ladder game?!" he screamed an hour later as he held the play book in his hands. Brandishing it like a weapon of mass destruction...  
  
She continued to look warmly at him; some sort of fire was burning in her eyes.  
  
"For once in your life Seto would you allow yourself to be loved by someone?" she asked. That shut him up, so to the point that he began to blush. He looked down and pointedly looked away.  
  
And something snapped. Seto's eyes narrowed and a wicked smile overcame his face.  
  
"You are the one that is going to have to shut up soon dear." Suu's smile widened.  
  
"It is very nice to see you in the 'flesh' High Priest"  
  
"Is that all?" Seth cooed, looking at her up and down drinking in the curves beneath the black of the heavy fabric.  
  
"I am angry that you are going to be married to that spoiled little widower. Instead of Seto-kun."  
  
"Why should I care what you think?" she asked her tone clipped short.  
  
"I think you should care... So I woke up.... A destined holder of a Millennium Rod always has a yami. And I am special for I sleep not in the Rod, but in his heart. I woke up because of you, so really I should be thanking you. But instead I come to warn you as I did my silly little host."  
  
Suu sighed and looked at Seth for a long time...  
  
"What will you do to me Seth?" she asked quietly  
  
Seth grinned wickedly "Anything that humiliates you, including what the Rod did to Seto-kun."  
  
Suu laughed "Turn me into a boy?! Come now that is getting a little trite you think?"  
  
"No not really, I think I would like to see Seto-kun be in love with a boy."  
  
Suu patted him on the shoulder with a giggle and then kissed his cheek. Seth seemed a little stunned.  
  
"Now go away!" she cried and Kaiba's eyes closed when they opened again he looked oddly at her.  
  
"W-what just happened?"  
  
"Seth visited" she replied  
  
Seto nodded dumbly, seeming to have lost most of his resolve in yelling at her or any traces of his foul temper.  
  
"Are you going to help me?" he asked.  
  
"With what the lines?" she inquired a single brow raised.  
  
"Yes, I can't act" he said flatly.  
  
Suu burst into loud laughter then, he was so very wrong about that  
  
"Why are you laughing?" he cried anger building.  
  
"Because you are so cute" she pinched his cheek and then passed him.  
  
Clenching his fist he kind of felt like hurting her again, but then with what just happened. He had a bad feeling about everything...  
  
A really bad feeling.  
  
Mokuba watched the girl in black walk up the steps to the apartment, from his perch on the stairs he heard his brother coming in. His brother yes, but still... The doctors said that he should be feeling funny with the drugs they were giving him to stay alert since he was always so very sleepy nowadays.  
  
"I'm home Mokuba!" Seto cried carrying a small card board box filled with something. Lightly Mokuba slipped down the steps and came to stand in front of the girl and his brother.  
  
Seto smiled a little, placing a hesitating hand on his brother's head before opening the box and handing him a double scoop cup of chocolate ice cream. Mokuba's eyes lighted up and he opened it digging into the confection with a proffered spoon. He looked up a moment later to the girl who reminded him of death. She looked sadly at him, as if there was some pain in her heart that was never really solved.  
  
"Who are you?" he said nastily.  
  
Suu blinked a moment and then bending down she smiled "My name is Suu Kushimara"  
  
"Aren't you going to be married to Pegasus?" Mokuba said quickly, looking quickly from his brother to the girl. His brother had almost choked on the ice cream he was licking from a giant waffle cone.  
  
"Yes I am, but Seto and I are not dating little one." She said as if seemingly reading his mind. Mokuba gasped looking at her with wide eyes.  
  
"Then what are you here for?" he asked again not so nastily this time.  
  
"I'm here to turn your brother into a princess for the school play."  
  
Mokuba laughed then "You!" he pointed to his brother and giggled again. Seto sighed with a little flush of embarrassment.  
  
"Would you like to come and watch?"  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba cried as he began to run up the stairs. Suu calmly followed him, all the time with his stomach turning. There was something that was going to happen... 


	7. Chapter Seven

Three hours Suu spent at Seto's apartment, though nothing special happened... It was like when they had first met each other... Suu was humming some bizarre song as Seto looked at the clock on the wall.

"Can I sit down?" he asked softly, so not to shift too much, because she was sewing the dress to fit him. And he was afraid that dressed in a corset that was stuffed and a little panty with cute garters was something that he couldn't stand. He even though it might have been the same one that he had accidentally picked out in Victoria's Secret when he had first become a girl...

"Sure" she said softly, the song didn't miss a beat as she continued. He sat down as Suu sat with him, grabbing the end of the skirt and continuing. Well this wasn't even the skirt it was the petticoats under it...

Damn it looked like he was wearing sixty or so of them, his head had been spinning every time he had been handed a new one.

"Suu" he began and then paused.

"Suu"

"What is it"

She looked up, her eyes were sad then as if...

"My brother will he ever return to normal?"

Suu looked at him for a very long time and then went back to sewing.

"I can't answer that, because I don't know the answer. No shut up and let me sew!"

Seto closed his mouth and began to sulk.

---- One week later----

"I know that deep in this heart of mine I cannot love you!" Seto cried grasping the hands of Jenny Wheeler. Looking sadly into his er her eyes.

"But my love----"

"Cut! CUT!" Gaston cried separating Seto and Jenny for the third time.

"Yugi get in here!"

Seto yelped and nearly got up to run. Yugi blushing furiously walked over from the back and took his position kneeling next to Seto. Taking Seto's hands he winched and opened his mouth to speak those words of love...

"I can't do this!" Seto cried standing his mock crown falling into his eyes. He looked down at the little teenager and glared. Gaston sighed

"Just this once, since the two could not come to an agreement on who is going to play the Prince. I have to judge their acting skills."

Seto sighed, already wearing this frock was pissing him off, and in the far back where Yuugi was, he heard the faint whir of a sewing machine. It was Suu, she had decided to work on the costumes and listen to the play. He didn't know why the teachers had agreed to it... He clenched his fist...

This was the most humiliating thing in the whole freakin world...

Sighing he sat back down and took the small frail hands off his arch nemesis and looked earnestly into his eyes. Repeating those lines again, the class was nearly in tears from laughter, suppressed of course in case either of the teachers threw a fit.

There were a few ooohs and ahs as Yugi's cheeks flushed a perfect shade of pink and he spoke his lines. It went on like that for a few minutes; the scene was a very long one. Till Seto stopped, this was the first part in the play were they had to kiss. AND HE WAS NOT GOING TO KISS A BOY.

WHEN HELL FROZE OVER AND ROCKS FLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"There are you happy now Mr. Gaston?" Seto said breaking eye contact with Yugi who seemed to be mesmerized.

Gaston looked stunned "You two were wonderful together... But it is a hard decision, why don't we vote!"

He cried turning to the class, Seto was ready to take a knife and poke out both of his eyes. The stupidity of adults, GOD! He would never become one!

THESE STUPID TEACHERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With a sudden fury he stood and stomped over to Suu who was hummed softly, her foot rhythmically touching the foot peddle and grabbed her wrist announcing loudly.

"She is the only person I am going to kiss!"

Suu yelped as she caught her finger with the needle and looked up. Pressing her cut finger to her chest. Her eyes were swirling with a thousand different emotions. And the whole class was dead silent.

Gaston and Teradi huddled together and then announced, "Is there anyone who objects to this?"

"But you can't do that!" Jenny cried standing "have someone else be the prince if Seto Kaiba cannot kiss a boy!"

There were very few nods, Jenny looked around helplessly.

"Then it's settled Suu will be our new Princess..."

Seto sighed in relief

"I can't have it!" Jenny cried her face red. Seto's breakfast and lunch nearly came up again.

Gaston began to smile "Competition eh? Well Jenny..."

But then the afternoon bell rang and class was dismissed, leaving the argument unfulfilled. Seto stayed behind to watch Suu, who was putting a band-aid on her finger. Humming softly

"That was very wrong of you to do" she said quietly

His brows rose and he grew angry

"Why the hell was it wrong?!"

"Because I engaged to someone and I don't think Pegasus is going to take this lightly."

Kaiba's lips curled into a fiendish smile "Do you think I care about that overdressed son of a---"

She put a hand over his mouth "I don't want you to say anything about him either." She said sadly looking down at the dress.

He kissed her hand and she gasped pulled away, "Kaiba no!"

He kneeled down in front of her, till they were nearly nose-to-nose "I'm in love with you and you are marrying another man. What am I supposed to do, I am going to wreck your wedding do you hear me?!" he said fiercely

"You can't"

"Yes I can"

There was a silence that was all engulfing; Kaiba at that moment almost kissed her again.

"Oh my" a silky voice came; Kaiba nearly threw himself off Suu who looked up to the other side of the room. Maximillian Pegasus was dressed in a black suit, leaning gracefully against the doorframe, looking quite amused.

His eyes fell on Kaiba and he began to laugh, Kaiba's cheeks colored with rage as he stood his crown falling into his eyes.

"Shut up you--" but Pegasus wasn't paying any attention to Kaiba instead he walked right past him and to his beloved fiancée, to whisper something in her ear. Kaiba pulled the tall body away from her with amazing strength.

There he stood between Pegasus and Suu dressed in a fuchsia frock, and looking very, very angry.

Pegasus didn't seem surprised "What are you doing?" he began his impeccable accent making Kaiba want to disembowel him.

"I am protecting her from you!!" he snarled

Pegasus began to smile "She is going to be my wife in three months, I think that only danger here Kaiba boy is from you. Maybe a restraining order should be the best choice."

But Seto was already charging and aimed a punch for that idiot's face, but a hand stopped him. Kaiba's eyes widened, he had stopped the punch before...

"You pathetic attempts to land me in the hospital are valiant but misguided." He pulled Kaiba close

"You see she is in love with me and not you." Kaiba broke away from his grasp, but Suu walked past him whispering "I'm sorry" before they left the classroom...

Kaiba stood there for a long moment looking at the door that had already closed. But then it opened slowly and the head of Jenny Wheeler appeared.

"So it's true you are in love with her!"

Seto's mouth fell open as tears were drifting down the girl's cheeks...

This definitely was not his day...

-----

"Tell me dearest what do you see in that little thin boy?" Pegasus said as they took the limo back to the apartment. Suu curled in the corner, sewing the lace to the end of the dress. The Prince's costume she had almost finished, and now she was working here and there on Kaiba's costume. Which was going to be very beautiful indeed...

"I have no interest in him"

"You lie"

Suu looked up to see that Pegasus looked very happy.

"May I ask what you are smiling about!" she cried throwing a ball of lace at him. He caught it and giggled.

"You are very cute when you are angry."

"That the oldest line in the book!!!!" she threw another spool at him, he caught it again.

"But it's true, your pale cheeks have just the right amount of color."

Suu shut her ears and began to hum very loudly. And then Pegasus laughed outright, sliding over to her till their bodies touched he picked up the end of the light pink dress and scrutinized it carefully.

She slapped his hands away "Don't touch it!"

Pegasus looked into her eyes and she froze "Tell me the truth, because then I'll tell you why our engagement has been so very long."

Suu was caught in that gaze of warm amber, and she was melting. Looking away she answered

"I do like him..."

Pegasus was smirking now, and she HATED when he smirked.

"Our engagement has been so long for dear Kaiba boy to make his decision. Whether he loves you deeply enough, to fulfill everyone's wishes."

Her eyes widened "You mean?!"

"Yes, bring back Cecilia with the Rod, but if he doesn't I can be happy in matrimonial bliss with you my love."

Suu was squirming how close he had gotten to her, though in the long months of their engagement he had not even so much kissed her. Flirted and teased yes... But...

It was sad that Destiny that had been woven for her, for she loved two men. Though which one was her true love, she didn't not know...


	8. Chapter Eight

"What the hell do you mean!" Jenny screamed as Tea clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shut up!"

Jenny pulled her hand away "KAIBA CAN'T BE IN LOVE WITH THAT VAMPIRE OF A GIRL!"

Bakura started laughing and Tristan went green, big tears were falling down her cheeks.

"BUT I WANTED TO HAVE HIS CHILDREN!"

Tea nearly died, but this wasn't Joey, no. It could never be, this was a girl with no memory of her former self. And whatever Kaiba had done to him, it was getting worse with each passing day...

She turned to Yuugi, who looked a little sadly at her.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked..

Yuugi looked at her for a long moment and whispered

"It's all up to Kaiba now."

0000000

Seto came home in a foul mood; Noah was over again trying to vainly jog Mokuba's memory. He passed them without so much as a hello when a voice invaded his head again.

"That went smoothly" Seth said happily, clapping his hands together. They were on a wide balcony that overlooked the beauty of the Nile River and it's valley. Seto leaned against the railing, grasping the Rod in one hand and sighed.

He looked away from Seth, who was walking over to him

"Is it true everything that has been happening...Is because of the power of this?!" Seto said holding it up. Seth took it from him, and sighed.

"Indeed it is Seto-kun. I didn't want to tell you, but..."

"You're such a JERK you KNOW THAT!" Seto screamed folding his arms across his chest, his head down. Seth leaned his cheek against the cool gold and sighed.

"No more games, what is it that you want?"

Seto looked up "What do you mean?"

"Choose your pride or the many lives that have been ruined because of it. The people who have changed are the people you have most wronged. I know this and so does the Rod. It will not let even it's own Master go unpunished."

"Resurrect the girl and everyone can be happy." He added a moment later...

Seto looked up and whispered "But my pride is the only thing that will save me, that is the only thing that I have."

"You are wrong! You have the people who love and care for you. Your brothers, Suu, even your archrivals. They too make up what is you, they make you want to be better!"

Seto's eyes were wide with shock; he shook his head "No I've always been alone. You can't tell me that I have become so weak..."

Seth touched his cheek "No you have become stronger, and you will only continue to grow the more you come to trust those around you."

Seto looked up feeling the urge to cry, he swallowed it though "I want to be happy, I want my brother to regain his memories... I want everything to return to normal..." he whispered.

Seth chuckled "Good, then the spell will be cast the night of your play in two months..." Seth looked away...

"But what about you?" Seto asked stupidly, Seth laughed

"Awww, Seto-kun you have become attached to me. But unfortunately I will be 'leaving' permanently, well not leaving. Fusing is more like it, with this spell you and I will exist truly as one. Like the Pharaoh and Yuugi have mind melded so shall we."

Seto shook his head "Hell no!"

Seth nodded "Yes"

"NO!"

"Yes"

"Damn" Seto cringed, looking unhappily at him, a small silence passed

"You know I hate you." He added grumpily

"And you know that I like you just the same." Seth replied cheerfully.

"Now don't you dare call on me again. I have business to do..."

That was the last thing he heard before he was pushed out of his consciousness.

He was standing there in the middle of the hallway and then he turned to his two brothers and began with

"Hello"

Somewhere deep inside him then, was a tiny sliver of hope maybe something good was going to happen after all this bad...


	9. Chapter Nine

-2 months later-

Seto Kaiba stood behind the large curtain of the stage his heart hammering in his chest, even though there wasn't anyone outside in the thousand seat auditorium he still felt nervous. Suu was doing the final fit for the princess dress, since it was three weeks till the play. Jenny had ended up making the dresses for the rest of the actors, while Suu merely did the prince and princess.

Jenny and Suu had formed a one sided rivalry or so Kaiba suspected. Jenny was as hostile to Suu as ever and well Suu was just being herself.

Though he had noticed a strange silence now between him and her. She seemed different… But the glow of that ring was bothering him…

That freakin engagement ring, his lips were now fashioned into a thin line thinking about that jerk named Pegasus. Maybe he had already…

No, don't think it. She wouldn't, she couldn't they weren't even married

Kaiba felt his cold cheeks begins to flush painfully, as if sensing a change in the air Suu looked up her emotionless brown eyes clashing with his own.

"Is there something wrong? Are you unnerved that I have a sewing needle so close to your manhood?"

Kaiba went flaming red "NO!"

Suu looked down with a tiny smile and went back to sewing, there was a final touchup of lace near Kaiba's crotch and well she had to fix it.

"Are you happy with him?"

"With Mr. Pegasus you mean"

He nodded she paused "I don't know what happiness is anymore, now take a few breathes they are beginning."

The curtain was opened and he was pushed out…. The lights came blaring down on him, the spotlight illuminating his pale form.

In a few days he would become a real princess once again…

The curtain closed three hours later, they had gone through the whole play without any problems. Kaiba was sweating from all the lights when he went into the costume room and shut the door. Pulling off the raven colored wig he threw it into a corner with a bunch of props and took a seat on the settee.

"You did well Kaiba-kun" Seth said warmly, and Seto was standing in his normal clothes watching the lotus flowers in the clear pavilion. Seth was on the other side of the pool playing the Egyptian harp, humming softly feet in the cool water.

He was singing in a strange language one that Kaiba couldn't understand the Rod glowing like fire next to him. Kaiba felt drawn to it, wanting to caresses the smooth metal, to feel safe once again.

Stumbling over he sat beside Seth and listened to his song.

For a long time Kaiba was lost in his thoughts, his mind far, far away. The heaviness began to gather around him, the pain of everything that was going on. He didn't know how to bring that stupid wife of Pegasus's back and he wouldn't ask Seth. The God Ma'at only knows the wrath that he would suffer.

Heaving a great sigh he turned to Seth who had stopped singing long ago, now he merely played the soothing harp, humming a song that sounded strangely familiar.

"Was there anyone that you ever loved?" Seto asked quietly.

Seth stopped playing letting the last notes fade into the warm air.

"Yes once before all this, before I was trapped here in the Rod. She was more beautiful then all of the fairest goddesses and yet she left me so early. She died before our marriage and I locked myself into a shell that is somewhat like you. With all your all to human angst."

Seth smiled sadly at him and Seto thought he saw a tear.

"I can bring Cecilia back but as in the laws of all things, there has to be something in return. Some call it the law of equal exchange, it is the natural balance of all things in the universe…"

"And what would I have to give in return?"

"Your memory"


	10. Chapter Ten

Numbed Kaiba looked into Seth's eyes hoping that he was joking, but the joyous laughter had faded from his eyes. Seth's face and become as disagreeable as his own.

"I'm serious, you can choose from two painful sacrifices since it seems that you haven't learned from anything. Though your choice will determine the life you will live from now on. There won't be anymore visits like this, you are going to be on your own."

All the life suddenly left the pavilion, everything became cold, the harp was gone as Seth slowly picked up the Rod. The Gold now brighter then anything else in the whole area, kept Kaiba mesmerized with the desire to feel secure. Seth then pointed it at Seto's chest from which squeezed two identical pale blue orbs, slowly hovering in front of Seto's chest. Kaiba reached out and touched them, bringing the things closer to him for some strange reason he felt like they were going to go away forever.

"Here are two choices, two futures for you to live. It will now be your choice for you to choose since a Yami cannot control the heart of its host body."

His eyes were colder then ice, and Seto felt something dark and terrifying fall into the pit of his stomach, had Seth been acting this whole time? Was he really this cold and serious…

Seto Kaiba looked pleadingly at his Yami his heart bleeding he did not know which orb of light to choose or what would happen if he chose wrong…

Reaching out he put his hands over the both of them and found that one was warmer then the other. One that enveloped him with a feeling of security and the other he felt was cold and empty.

He then embraced the cold, insecure one into his chest. Only Ra knew if this was the right future for him…

Everything went black and he felt something wrenching behind his navel, in a moment there was a blast of white-hot light and when the stars cleared from his eyes he was standing in a cathedral…

Frantically he looked about to see that he was standing in one of the pews his brother next to him. Mokuba was crying as the wedding march played upon the giant organ, elevated like God's angel above the altar. The smell of white sakura and lilies was everywhere; a single flower pinned on his deep blue tuxedo…

In one terrifying moment he knew who's wedding this was…

There was a gasp as the bride began to walk down the aisle, so radiant she was almost glowing. Seto did not turn to look at her because he knew whom it was already, his heart twisted in his chest. The pain was too great for him to bear, when he had finally fallen in love with someone. He had to give her away all because in some strange way he never wanted to be happy…

Because of this he had made all the people around him unhappy, he was such a foolish boy…

"Mokuba" he whispered, Mokuba looked up and smiled.

"What is it nii-san?" he asked wiping his eyes.

"Are you all right do you remember everything?" he inquired a little stupidly.

Mokuba's brow furrowed "What are you talking about you sound like I had amnesia or something… Of course I remember everything, I'm just crying cause I love weddings!"

Kaiba saw his brother's eyes widen with joy and he turned to see that the bride of this billion dollar wedding was…

"Cecilia…" She was smiling warmly at him, tears in her crystal blue eyes.

A mixture of extreme joy and relief made him smile back, and slowly he cast his eyes around the massive cathedral. He soon spotted Yugi and all his friends, Joey looked like a boy again and his brother had all his memories…

He had passed the test… Meaning that he had let the Rod bring back Cecilia...

Filled with the sudden desire to go find Suu, he couldn't and was forced to see the rest of this kind a creepy but poignant remarriage of Cecilia and Maximillian Pegasus.

00000000000000000

It seemed that no one remembered him ever being a girl, because Joey had not come and tried to kick his ass. The paparazzi weren't swarming him like a horde of flies upon dead meat and Seth well, he hadn't spoken since he had chosen his future.

Seto was keeping the steady eye on Mokuba who was stuffing his face at the buffet table, when someone tapped his shoulder. He turned around to see that it was Suu Kushimara all dressed in white, she was smiling.

"I'm happy that you chose the right future Seto Kaiba" her smiled widened. The sad look in her eyes intense, so to the point that it made him hold his breath.

"I'm here to give you something" she whispered and held up something wrapped in a long white box.

"It is yours forever don't worry about anyone ever coming to find it."

Seto took the box knowing right away what it was, he smiled again "Thank you and thank that jerk for me."

"I shall" she replied, Kaiba embraced her suddenly dropping the box with the Millennium Rod in it.

"Seto?" she whispered

"Your wearing white like on your wedding day Suu. Doesn't that make you sad?" he whispered softly against her neck.

"A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved, my dear Seto. And I love you too if you must know."

Seto pulled away to see Suu blushing, he laughed.

"You are pretty when you smile!" he only laughed harder when her smiled widened.

Together they went to go join Mokuba at the table. Maybe sometime next year there might be someone else joining the Kaiba family…

The Great Seto Kaiba has found happiness in the form of the greatest of all emotions, Love…

THE END:

My thanks to all you wonderful people who reviewed! You guys gave be the courage to continue on!


End file.
